Resident Evil: The ORiginal Virus
by Chris-Redfield8462
Summary: While looking for his friend Jack Hunt discovers that there are others looking for his friend, and his research.


Legal Stuff: Capcom owns everything in this story related to resident evil and I am not making and money of this story. And all that other good stuff  
  
  
  
  
  
Crash! The windows blew out of an apartment building as a young 24 year old man flew forward. He walks forward as he thinks "That grenade wasn't a good idea in such a small area." As he walks forward he hears the moans and growls of the zombie like creatures all over the city, and cant help but wonder why how and why they got this way. He walks down the street with his open black button down shirt waving in the wind; he wore a hunter green undershirt under that, and black pants and black combat boots. While walking threw an underpass he starts to think about his friend and what he said. He remembers that he was here because his friend, Dave Steele, had told him that the company he worked for was working on some pretty messed up shit. Dave had seen first hand what Umbrella was willing to do to keep everything a secret. He had called Jack and had told him that he all about it. Then about 3 days ago, he got a call from Dave telling him about the virus leak in Alarky labs. He didn't describe what exactly it did but after seeing the city full of those creatures he had a general idea. He had also mentioned that he was tired of seeing all of this happen. He was tired of no being able to do anything about it. One of the last things he mentioned was that he had been working on 2 viruses of his own, one that would counter act the effects of the T-Virus. The other, however, wasn't his idea. He had decided to take look into the original virus, the one that was suppose to prevent death from traumatic injury. He said that he said that he had been able to reconstruct the structure of the virus and was now able to bring someone or something back to life without the affects of the T-Virus. But the reason of the call of his call wasn't to brag, it was to tell him that umbrella was after him. They had found up what he was up to and were now after him and his file. He said he had hid it in a safe enough place near his apartment. It was an abandoned warehouse and laboratory. He said that he wanted me to get it before they did. From the sound of it Umbrella wasn't planning to just give him a slap on the wrist. He said as his last wish, he wanted me to take it to the Anti-Umbrella Tactical Ops (A.U.T.O) unit that he had contacted earlier and have them keep it in abundance incase another outbreak were to occur. I had agreed and that was the last I heard from him. That is what has brought me here. He walks down a dark alley and sees a dead guy wearing a Tactical Ops uniform. He picked up a shotgun and some shells that the guy had. The guy had a note in his pocket that had apparently fallen out. It was an order for where their team was supposed to go to meet up with Dave, which means he had less time to find it, or find a live member of the team. He turned seeing looking down where the alley branches of and he sees the most beautiful women he had ever seen. He thought it was a mirage at first and started to walk forward then noticing that she was wearing an A.U.T.O. team uniform. As he walked a little bit closer, but still out of sight, he notices her gun was on the ground and that there was a different one to her head but from a distance and surrounded by guards with sub machine guns. He knows that a shotgun and a glock are no match for a few machine guns, so he waits in the shadows to see if there will be a possible moment for him to help. As he listens, he hears a mans voice "Well Ms. Valentine, it looks like there is one less S.T.A.R.S. member," the man said "And what a joy it will be to see the look on Redfield's face when he finds out who killed one of his best friends, especially you. We all knew his feelings toward you." As a tear fell from the woman's face, a burst of sub-machine gun fire could be heard. And a tall blacked haired man in an A.U.T.O. team uniform came running in taking out ever last one of the guards. The other man that had the gun to the woman's head pointed it at the black haired man and with loud crash he shot at him making the man go off balance, but not hitting him, and with inhuman speed he ran and hit the man's gun out of his hand and grabbed the man by his throat and lifted him up. The man, still pointing the gun at the woman, and said "Ah, Mr. Redfield.what great timing, now you can watch as she I kill her." As he was being strangled the man muttered out "No." Jack thought to himself "this is the right time, now GO." He strapped the shotgun on his back and lifted the glock that he had brought. He took aim at the man that was holding was holding the guy and pointing his gun at the woman. The crash of his gun was a surprise to everyone in the alley as he had a direct hit on the man's arm as he dropped the other man. Jack came running in, as he quickly holstered the glock and un-strapped the shotgun. He pumped it once and he said "Stop right there" but the man ignored, pointing his gun at jack. The woman picked up the magnum and she said "Stop right there Wesker!" He said "You guys are no fun, but I'll be seeing you later." He used his inhuman speed and he was gone. 


End file.
